Dwelling of Heartbreak
by Kiyusa
Summary: Usagi is found unconcious in the school's gym. When she awakes the gang finds that the girl isn't what she seems. Can the team find out what happened to her and fix it before the Earth is destoryed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"We found her in the gym, unconscious." The girls conversed with Mamoru. They watched the young beauty sleep, waiting for her to awake. No one knew why she was there. Luna, upon questioning, mentioned that Usagi left early for class, but was unaware as to why. The group sighed, wondering what had happened between seven o'clock that morning and now.

"The school felt they weren't adequate to take care of her, so they sent her here." Makoto told him.

"My mom should be coming soon," Ami replied, hoping to give comfort to the worried man.

"But why was she at the school gym?" Rei questioned aloud to herself.

"And so early?" Minako added.

Hearing the soft murmurs of others, she awoke with a feeling of nausea. Her eyes fluttered open, allowing her pupils to focus in the dim light. The plain white walls were strange to her. Being cautious of her upset stomach, she sat up slowly. Unfamiliar with the room, she scanned the area extensively. A few underdressed chairs were placed against the walls. The full-length mirror which once stood proudly next to her closet was missing. She failed to find her expensive lamp, crafted by local artisans, which normally stayed planted on her side table. Her delicate hand grazed over the bed. She looked down upon feeling the stiffness of the mattress. The sheets matched the dull walls. Fear began to push away the nausea as she saw the medical equipment attached to her skin.

"Usagi?"

The young girl focused her attention to the voice. She looked upon a pale face with deep blue eyes topped with black hair. He was sitting on a dingy white chair next to the bed. She felt his hand sit neatly atop hers. She hesitated before removing her delicate hand.

"Endymion?" The unsure girl's question rose concern in the man. His eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"No, Usagi. It is me, Mamoru."

The girl froze. Something was wrong. She clenched her fists as she confronted him.

"What have you done with Endymion?"

"I was Endymion," the man looked thoughtfully at the hospitalized girl. Two shaken pools of blue stared back at him. The others standing behind him began to whisper. The girl, fearful of their actions, attempted to rise.

"Where am I?" Mamoru grasped her arms, intercepting her escape. "Don't touch me," she shouted, terrified for her life, "I want to find him and my mother."

During the struggle, Luna jumped onto the bed. The girl ceased her flailing as the cat stroked her bare leg. She looked down at the feline, black with a tiny crescent moon on her forehead. The same mark emerged onto the girl's head.

"Princess Serenity," Luna bowed her head with respect. Quick intakes of breaths was heard in the room. Mamoru released the girl as she reached for her guardian.

"Luna!" Serenity grabbed the cat gently. "I am glad to have someone here." She hugged her friend softly, illustrating her words. She placed Luna down on the firm bed, stroking her lightly before turning serious.

"Luna. What is going on?" The puzzled princess asked her guardian, a question on everyone's mind, "The last thing I remember is that the Dark Kingdom attacking and Endymion…" her eyes opened wide. Tears pooled into her blue eyes. The sight of Endymion clinging to her as blood seeped through his armor filled her mind. Droplets of crimson liquid plunged to the ground as the lone prince of Earth fell to the ground in her memory. Everyone watched as the princess cupped her hands over her eyes, collecting her sorrowful tears. The recollection of her love's death replaced the fear of this new place, reminding her of the pain she felt, right before she stabbed her heart. Astonishment and disbelief replaced sadness, slowing the tears. Her hands lifted from her eyes as she touched her chest.

"Luna, I …I killed myself. How…How can I be here?"

"You were reincarnated onto this planet, under your mother's wishes." The guardian answered willingly. Her job was to protect the rightful heir of the throne of the Silver Millennium and to serve her in any crisis. She would do what is necessary to protect her, even reveal the truth.

"Everyone who died in the war against the Dark Kingdom was brought to this planet to live once again. Your mother was so heartbroken that she thought this was the best solution."

Serenity looked around the room, tears no longer falling from her eyes. The four girls stared at the princess. Serenity looked at every detail. Each girl resembled one of her court, the princesses of the other planets. Despite seeing these likenesses, her heart ached, for there were also differences. In a dignified way, she began to name the girls before her.

"You were Mars. You were Venus. You were Mercury and you were Jupiter." Her eyes had circled the room, landing on each person for a moment. She stared painfully at the last person, the man with dark black hair and soft eyes.

"Then you were …"

Serenity's voiced tailed off as she darted her eyes away. These people were only shadows of the people she knew, her friends, her protectors, her love. Serenity had been left behind, alone in this world of new.

"And just like your protectors of the past," Luna continued, "you were reborn onto this planet as another girl. She is known as Usagi." Serenity remained silence. This knowledge yanked at her soul. She had become a living being inside another; just a shadow of her former self.

"You have been dormant in Usagi, but are awakened when Usagi needs you, usually when she needs strength," Luna stated, "But what awaked you now, I don't know." The cat's scratched behind her head with her paw. The situation seemed impossible. There was no crisis where Usagi wished for more strength. How could Serenity appear without Usagi needing her? A idea popped into Luna's head.

"Can you bring Usagi back?" Serenity looked at her guardian, bewildered. She had just found out about her shallow existence, only living as a part of another. Now Luna wanted her to call this Usagi person and seclude her away into the darkness again. Yet she wanted to return, in order to forget about her final days alive.

"She is probably sleeping inside you, like you have been in her."

Sighing, she closed her eyes, remembering the times when she did feel warmth at times, assuming those were times when Usagi called to her for courage and power. Calling upon that energy, she tried to find the girl who belonged to this world.

Luna stood silent, watching her princess try to secure the future. Although she was glad to see Serenity, she was worried for the crybaby who was always stuffing her face or reading manga.

Serenity breathed deeply, exhausted from the search. Her eyes opened slowly, realizing that their situation had become even graver that before.

"Luna, I don't think she is inside me."

"What?"

"I don't sense her. I don't feel her presence at all."

* * *

**A/N: Unlike my last story, Under the Stars (InuYasha) this one is not completed (I usually like to write the entire story before posting), so updating will be a bit random. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so surprised by the many responses I got from this story. I knew Sailor Moon was popular, but it had been out of the mainstream for so long, I figured that it wasn't as popular. Oh well, I am please with the results. Anyway, this is how updating will work. Every time I write a new chapter, I will post the next chapter. I got bitten by the writer's bug (if there is such a thing) and got a lot of inspiration, so it shouldn't take long. Also, I use an anime reference in this chapter. I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its components.**

**Chapter Two**

"Tsukino Usagi? Tsukino Usagi!"

Serenity winced at the sound of the teacher's voice. She looked up at her fiery eyes.

"Even if you are on time, for once, you must say 'here' Miss Tsukino. You probably didn't know that because you are always late."

Serenity blinked at the upset teacher. Looking around the classroom, she saw snickers and heard laughter. Blushing, she replied.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Ms. Haruna stated as she went to the board. Serenity sighed internally. She knew that living someone else's life was going to be difficult.

* * *

_"What do you mean you don't sense her?"_

_The young princess stared at her guardian with a frown_

_"I can't sense anyone else inside me. There is no one but me."_

_Now everyone was extremely worried._

_"Luna," Mina began, "what does this mean about Usagi?" Everyone had the same thought on their minds. Luna kept silent. Their friend could be anywhere._

* * *

"Now, all of you turn to page 78 in your text book."

Serenity struggled with the text. It had been so long since she had reviewed the Earth language. She listen carefully, hoping she would recognize the symbols on the page with the words from the teacher. Some she recalled while others were completely foreign. Concentrating, she took detailed notes for when Usagi returned, knowing it would help her. Her attention broke at a finger nudged her paper. Distracted, she looked up at a stern Ms. Haruna.

"Miss Tsukino, what is that?" She addressed to the notebook. Serenity looked at the text.

"Those are my notes."

"In what language?"

"In my language."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No Ms. Haruna."

"Then write in Kanji."

"Why? I write just fine like this."

"Outside now."

"But…"

"Now." She finger pointed straight towards the door. "I will speak with you after class."

Serenity obeyed, gathering her belongings as she exited the classroom. She stood quietly outside, so she could hear Ms. Haruna. Her voice now seemed gentler, almost kinder as she spoke with the other students. _Does Usagi always get treated like this?_

Back on the Moon, she was the brightest student, who never got in trouble. Now this girl, who is supposed to be her, gets yelled at after only being in class for twenty minutes. The whole scene made her frustrated.

"I was." The words slipped from her mouth. It was still hard to believe. She was here not as herself, but as a shadow of someone else. All of the people she cared about were gone, lost in her memories of the past, shadows within their respective reincarnation.

She heard the lunch bell, signaling the students to be released from class. Usagi's fellow classmates began to walk orderly out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. She watched them leave, waiting for Ms Haruna to come and speak with her. After everyone left, Serenity continued to wait. As anxiety set in, she began to lose her posture. Reacting quickly, she straightened her back. _A proper princess keeps her posture whenever in public_. Her mother's words played in her head, causing her to frown. She missed her mother, her court, her love. She wanted to return to that time, before the Earth Invasion.

"Hey," Ami waved to Serenity. The lone princess looked up towards the voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Never in my life have I been in trouble for doing school work. I am so embarrassed."

"Happens to Usagi all the time." Makoto stated.

At that moment, Ms. Haruna emerged from the classroom. Serenity looked at the teacher, waiting for her talk. All she got was a huge smile and a pat on the head.

"I think you have been punished enough. Go on and have lunch."

The three watched the giddy teacher head towards the cafeteria, whistling all the way. Serenity was now completely confused.

"She probably got a date between this morning and now," Ami whispered to Serenity, reading the baffled expression on her face, "That is why she is so nice now."

Serenity nodded uncertainly. This woman seemed so mean this morning but now is like a barrel of sunshine. _How can a date make such a drastic change? _

"Are you sure she is my reincarnation?"

"What?" Makoto responded.

"Are you sure Usagi is my reincarnation?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"From what I gather from your accounts of Usagi, she does not act like me at all. How can someone who is so different from me be me?"

"Technically she is not you," Ami began to explain, "Usagi and you have your own lives, but you share similar attributes and destiny, like protecting this world with the Silver Crystal."

Serenity gasped slightly. Her most powerful asset, her mother's precious jewel, never crossed her mind until now.

"Where is the Silver Crystal now?"

"You don't have it?" Makoto replied

Serenity bowed her head, sorrow in her eyes.

"No, I don't know where it is."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit dry, but the next one is worth the wait. Please read and Respond. Flames are accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For two days Serenity has lived the life of another. She continued to play Usagi's life, going through the movements of another, living as someone she never met. The Silver Imperium Crystal was also missing, and the reality of losing Endymion, being without him, began to take its toll on her.

Serenity entered Usagi's home after a long day of school and searching, where her family was waiting. She felt like a welcomed outsider. These people referred to her as their daughter and sister, but she knew she was not. She followed Luna upstairs following dinner, where Luna showed her princess around Usagi's bedroom. Dressed in a pair of pink bunny pajamas, Serenity laid her head on the fluffy pillow.

"Luna, Usagi seems to have so many people who care for her, who love her."

"She does," the cat nodded, curling at the end of the bed.

Serenity twisted onto her stomach, placing her slender arms underneath the pillow. Quiet tears began to seep from her soft blue eyes. _Everyone I cared for and who love me are gone. I am alone in this world._

"I don't want to be alone," Serenity whispered softly to Luna. She grasped her pillow as she buried her moist face into it. Luna frowned at the fallen princess. Never had she seen such depression in her future ruler. The guardian waited until her princess fell asleep in her damp pillow for following her to dreamland.

She could no longer keep her eyes shut; the pain inside refused to let her sleep. Now awake, the desire to be with him surged within her. Throwing the covers off her hot body, she exhaled deeply in attempt to release the ache in her heart. Still the yearning persisted, taunting her very soul.

She sprang from the bed, stirring the sleeping Luna. The cat lifted an eyelid, watching her princess exit the bedroom. Keeping her one eye open, she waited until she heard a familiar sound, like after Usagi had too much soda before bed, before dozing off again. Luna lifted her head as the footsteps became fainter and fainter. Click. Luna stood now on the bunny-print comforter. _Something's wrong_. Luna jumped from the bed as she heard the front door shut.

Automatic sliding doors allowed her entry. Taking the stairs, she looked forward, now running faster than before. Only one thing was on her mind, her desire. Following her heart she exited onto the third floor. Her pace slowed until she stopped in front of a blue door. Breathing deep, her fist rapped on the wooden door. She waited, almost panting, for the door to open. Footsteps were heard from the other side. Her heart jumped with anticipation. She watched the handle twist before a man emerged from behind the open door. He began to speak, only to be halted by her embrace.

She kissed him with her salty lips, arms wrapped tightly around his body. She wanted him, his heart and soul. She felt his body tremble. She continued her actions, not caring whether the shiver was from fear or passion. All she wanted was this moment to last forever.

"Serenity!" The young princess opened her eyes at the sound of Luna's voice. She stared at the man she was kissing, dark haired with deep blue eyes, ones that resembled Endymion's. Embarrassed by her actions, Serenity slipped her lips off his silky ones. Covering her mouth, she turned away from him, avoiding his confused expression.

"I'm sorry," Serenity apologized through her shaken hand, "I should not have done that. I know you are not mine but…," she trailed off as her last visions of Endymion entered her mind. Silent tears dripped from her soft blue eyes. The truth of his death was still unbearable. She was alone, without her love to comfort her.

"I had better go. Usagi's family will be worried." She breathed slowly, not wanting to leave yet knowing it had to be done. Serenity began to walk away, back to solitude in a foreign bedroom. A pair of arms incepted her departure, resting across her own. She turned to see Mamoru's understanding and kind face. She felt him squeeze her chest, locking her in place.

"It's okay. I understand," Mamoru whispered in her ear. His arms were strong and warm, causing her to blush. Serenity placed her head gently on his bicep, taking in his scent. She felt safe with him. She closed her eyes, escaping from reality by returning to the peace she once knew. He breathed in her hair, hoping it would resemble his love. For a moment they stood in silence, in taking one another's pain. Each had someone they lost, someone they wanted to return to.

"It must be hard on you, not knowing where Usagi is," Serenity commented, opening her eyes. She lifted her head, signaling she was ready to leave. He lowered his arms, allowing her to proceed.

"Goodnight, Mamoru." She descended down the hallway, meeting Luna at the end. Walking home, she thought about her encounter with Mamoru. She smiled slightly. For a moment, she had returned to being a woman in love.

_All I wanted was to be with Endymion, to be his and only his. That is what I desired. What I still desire. That is why I ran, no matter how tired I was. All I wanted was him._ Serenity stopped. _Maybe it is the same with Usagi. Finding what she desires, what she wants, no matter the cost._

"Wait, Mamoru," Serenity called after him, "Is there something that Usagi wanted, or desired?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something she would want that would cause her to leave early for school?"

Mamoru placed his hand on his head as he looked to the ceiling. He recalled his dates with her; the one at the ice cream parlor, the one at the cake contest and the one with the jelly bean toss. All of which had one common theme.

"She likes sweets."

"Was or is there anything going on now that involves sweets."

"The Tokyo Summer Festival is going on."

"Good, then that is where we will look tomorrow." She smiled at him, reassuring his mind and heart. "We will find Usagi."

**A/N: The Tokyo Summer Festival does exist and lasts all summer long. The Japanese school year also goes until July 19, for those who don't know (I didn't and had to look it up) so the idea works. There are a bunch of performances going on, but I am assuming there are food vendors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**A/N: More and more favorites! Never did I thought I would get such a response. Thank you so much for reading my latest fanfic. (Sailor Moon was my first anime experience.) anyway, enough with the chatter, enjoy the next installment of _Dwelling of Heartbreak_.**

**Chapter Four:**

The festival was big and beautiful. Lights covered the streets. Booths which offered challenging games and colorful prizes lined the dirt pathways. As each vendor called to the passing group, at least one person declined, for they had a bigger task at hand then winning an award from every game.

"So you are sure this is where the two of you split?"

"It is only a theory, based on Usagi's personality." Serenity answered, trying to sound confident. "So far, I sense nothing familiar."

They walked around aimlessly, hoping to come across anything to spark Serenity's memory. Makoto shook off a man selling fans, waving him away as a man carrying an open bottle of sake approached them. Rei gave him a dirty look, with fire in her eyes, making the guy spin around back to the preceding group he pestered.

"Can you tell us what you remember after you split from Usagi?"

"All I could think about was Endymion and how much I wanted to see him." She closed her eyes at the memory. "I went to the one place I knew he would be, his private garden, the one he dedicated to me. I don't remember what I saw along the way, but I did made it to the garden."

"But didn't they find you in the gymnasium of the school?" Minako questioned, attempting to get the facts right.

"That is where his garden used to be." She replied, holding back her tears. Her heart ached more and more as she tried to recall the steps she took to find her dead love. She spoke again, covering up the shaky voice with sheer will. "I remember waiting for him, before passing out from exhaustion."

Mamoru retracted his mind from the conversation. It was his former self which gave her grief. She could never find him, he knew that as much as she did, but it did not make it any easier. He wished that somehow, he could ease her loneliness while their search for Usagi continued. His frown grew as the thought of Usagi's smiling face

entered his mind. He missed her so much, just like Serenity missed Endymion. Both were in a situation which neither wanted to be in.

The group wandered to the silvery pond, just north of the festival grounds. Serenity paused as she stared at a tree with a football shaped hole in the trunk. She gazed upon the bark, like she was trying to remember something. She reached for the bark, intrigued yet afraid to touch it.

"Is this tree important to Usagi?" Serenity asked to everyone, inches away from the tree. Mamoru, returning to the conversation, spoke to the princess.

"We had a very special date here." His eyes glistened from restrictive tears. "I promised her I would be hers always, no matter what."

"I think she stopped here, just for a moment." Serenity brushed the mahogany bark. She remembered a light, intense and bright, had flashed that last time she was here. Shadowy figures approached her, where she watched behind Usagi's eyes. The figures extended their arms, reaching for the girl. Suddenly, she felt two hands gripping her own arms, followed by a tug. She hit the ground before rolling from the tree. Her body slowed to a halt. She laid there for a moment, allowing her head to stop spinning. Lifting her head from the ground she saw a teenage girl lying unconscious upon the ground. Slightly blinded from the light, she could not see any features on the girl or the shimmering figures which surrounded her. The humanlike silhouettes took the girl as they fled in the same blinding light, leaving Serenity in the dark, dazed, confused and frightened. She recalled standing to look for one person, Endymion.

"This is where we separated." Serenity finally spoke, opening her eyes as she removed her hand.

"What did you see?" Rei asked, knowing all too well the look expressed when someone is having a vision.

"Humanlike creatures took Usagi."

"Humanlike creatures," Ami pondered aloud, "that doesn't give us much."

"There was an intense light which prevented my sight. I could not get any specific details, except that their bodies were shiny."

"Shiny bodies?" Minako scratched her head. "What would have shiny bodies?"

Most of the group reflected on this information, but Rei had another concern.

"Did you recall about how you separated from Usagi?"

Serenity looked to Rei, whose eyes carried much love and worry.

"I felt someone pull me, away from the danger."

"That must have been Usagi. She must have been protecting you," Ami suggested, chin in hand.

"What?" Serenity asked, full attention on the girl.

"It sounds like Usagi was protecting you." the blue-haired brain reiterated. A confused look on the princess's face called for further explanation.

"Based on what you said, I am guessing she forced your spirit to separate from her own. Somehow, she used her will, like a wish, in order to save you."

"If that's true," Makoto added, "then does that mean Serenity is their target? And did Usagi know about it?"

They all stood by the tree, relishing on the new theories and questions devised by their observations. Someone was targeting the princess. Usagi sacrificed herself for the princess. But who and why were left unanswered.

* * *

**A/N: A little dry I admit, but it will get better. Just to let people know, I get excited about reviews. And I usually write, or at let in the mood to write more, after I get some good reviews. (I don't mean just praise, although that is appreciated J) but I am interested about what you think about the plot and where the story is going. Thanks for the input and the hits!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**Chapter Five**

The clanking of metal was heard in the distance, disrupting their thoughts. All turned towards the noise. They saw three men covered in armor, their faces covered with a small steel helm. Their shields each had a fine sketch imprinted in its surface; a coat of arms none recognized. It resembled a small child, carrying a precious gem surrounded by an ever-glowing light. Leather sheaths hid their privative weapons, a long-bladed steel sword.

The guests of the festival parted, creating a walkway as they stared at the unusual trio. They walked proudly, as if their honor was riding on their shoulders. They looked around the area, scanned every inch of the land, as if something precious had gotten lost. The group of friends watched the men curiously, unsure if this as a new act for the festival. The men halted in front of the tree, the same one where Serenity was near. The men in armor glanced at each other for a second, as to confirm each other's sight. Their murmurs made everyone nervous. Makoto, however, knew exactly what to do.

"Run Serenity!" She called as she rammed into one of the men. Serenity hesitated as the girl began to wrestle with her selected opponent. Her eyes stared at the uninvited guests. Their presence had left her in speechless. Her body would not move, angering Rei.

"Ami get her out of here." Serenity felt her feet move as Ami pulled her wrist. The princess followed the girl, unable to comprehend what was going on. Now convinced, the soldiers began their pursuit on the runaway princess. Rei grabbed the forearm of one, causing him to slip underneath his feet. The third solider fell in front of a smiling Minako after catching her extended foot.

"Take her somewhere safe."

Rei jumped as her foe swept his arm beneath her. She landed on his shoulder, losing her balance. The man tugged his limb away before the girl slammed to the ground. Satisfied, the man stood and checked the status of his fellow comrades. The blonde girl's smile faded as his companion grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground. Her knees broke her fall, but the pain was the distraction he needed. He arose before heading to his soldier friend. They looked towards their leader. At that moment, he shoved the brunette away, causing her to smack into the mahogany tree. He breathed deeply before signaling the pursuit. The girls watched as the three metal men disappear after Serenity.

"Darn," she whispered as she grabbed her transformation pen, "Come on! We need to transform!" The others nodded, each fiddling this their own pen.

"Mamoru, you should transform too." Rei shouted into the crowd. She received no reply. Her eyes scanned the area, hoping to locate him. All she saw were confused stares and cheering from the surrounding crowd. Their male companion had vanished.

* * *

Ami dragged Serenity as they flew by booth after booth. People shifted sideways as the girl's pushed through the crowds. The clanking began to ring in her ears again. She halted, breathing heavily. As she looked for a way out, Serenity slipped her hand from Ami's grasp.

"It can't be." Ami barely heard those words escaped Serenity's mouth. She stared at the princess. Her eyes were transfixed on the men afar that were running towards them. Her body trembled as they neared, yet no fear emanate from her tense body.

"Serenity!" A man wearing a cape, with sword in hand, ran towards the group of soldiers. His black hair flapped lightly with the wind. His stance placed him between the soldiers and Serenity, sword pointing towards the men. Two of the soldiers reached for their blades, willing to fight the intruder before them. One stepped forward, lifting his hand shoulder height, beckoning the others to stand down. His crew obeyed, easing the stance as their leader approached the defending man. He lifted his helm shield, revealing soft brown eyes and a small mouth surrounded by blonde facial hair.

"You have no business with her. We are here to take her back."

"That is not what I saw. You chased her like some criminal." The man shouted, refusing to sheath his sword.

"We were saving her from the likes of you."

"Captain, we need to head back," one soldier whispered to the leader. He looked to the sky. Fine lights shimmered off the clouds. His brow furrowed in irritation. His eyes shifted back to the couple.

"We shall be back for our princess, foul Prince of Earth."

He watched as the rest of the soldiers left the festival. The threat gone, he sheathed his sword. Twisting his head he looked down at Serenity, who was speechless by his presence. He stroked her shocked face, hoping to ease her fear. Blue, glossy eyes shifted towards his. Water filled her eyes as she spoke softly.

"Endymion."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter Six**

Serenity looked at the man who saved her. His blue eyes, his soft lips, everything about him. _Is this a dream?_ She reached up slowly, hoping for this vision to be existent. She slid her fingers through his hair, collecting sweat. The stickiness on her fingers confirmed her wish. This man was real; he was Endymion.

"Endymion." Her voice cracked as tears of hopeful joy began to push behind her eyes.

"My love." The tears fell from her eyes at the sound of his voice. _He is not dead. He is alive, here, with me. _Serenity buried her head into his chest. She was overjoyed by his presence. Ever since she had been awakened into this world, all she wanted was to be with him again. She wanted this moment to last forever.

His large hand cupped her head close to his chest, feeling the warmth from her body. For many years he laid dormant, cold and alone, waiting for her again. He stroked her long hair softly, letting her cry.

"I am here Serenity. We are together again."

The others watched, unsure of what would happen next. Usagi was still missing and now, somehow, Endymion was here. More soldiers, ready and able to fight for the princess, may be nearby. Things were not going their way.

Endymion lifted her head, seeing her bright blue eyes, moist from crying. He smiled, knowing they were tears of happiness. She smiled in response, before watching his fade along with his focus.

"What's wrong?"

Endymion looked at her concerned face.

"Those were imperial soldiers. Now they are coming on Earth just to bring you back."

Serenity let her hands slid down his back, loosening their grip. The words were expected, but the way they left his mouth, was startling. His tone was upset, like the guards were violating _his_ world, _his_ kingdom.

"Endymion, what is the last thing you remember, before the darkness?"

"I was with you,holding you in my arms" he responded as his hand held her chin, brushing her hair from her eyes, "that's what I remember."

* * *

A woman sat at a desk, centered in a fallen throne room, where debris and rumble littered the floor. A pen which rested in her hand scribbled frantically across the tattered paper. She lifted the pen and gazed at the words left behind. A small smile appeared on her face. Satisfied with the text she tilted her head back, looking around the totaled area surrounding her. She again read the writing on the paper. Nodding in approval she set the pen down, as footsteps neared.

"I hope you have good news for me," she spoke nonchalant to the air. Hearing the footsteps end, she turned in her seat. A lone guard stood five feet away from her position. He bowed slightly as he spoke.

"I am sorry m'lady."

Her tone dropped from calm to annoyed.

"I thought I had given you enough time to …"

"The princess is on Earth."

The woman's eye brow raised half-way. A hand came to her chin, exhibiting her thinking. The guard, now erect, watched her leave her seat. She paced around the desk, grasping the new information.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes m'lady, we just saw her."

She walked towards the throne, the only original furniture that remained intact. Her fingers stroked the armrest, cold to the touch.

"That would explain a few things, but still leaves unanswered questions."

She turned around, facing him again. Her hands were folded behind her back as she addressed him.

"Then capture her and bring her here. But be careful, we must not damage her."

"Yes m'lady."

The soldier bowed before leaving the area, ready to follow their orders. The authoritative woman headed opposite of the throne, where the once great ruler sat as she ruled the kingdom. Her problems would now be solved. She pulled a dingy curtain aside, revealing an unconscious teenage girl with long blonde pigtails inside a glass case.

"Now what am I to do with you?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is a short chapter. I basically wanted to introduce the villain of the story in this chapter, thus the brevity. But don't worry, chapter seven will be longer, with much more detail. And, about Endymion's last comment. Why would his answer be a problem? Can you figure it out?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter Seven**

The words reached Serenity's ears, before being processed by her mind. _How could an event so tragic be forgotten?_ _Was the trauma of the battle so great that he blocked it from his mind? _Her thoughts went to the invasion of the dark queen so many years ago.

_Thousands of soldiers raced towards the palace; each one screamed "death to the Moon Kingdom." As they neared, a woman, carrying a sword, was at the front. Serenity, unable to understand the current massacre, stood still, waiting for the nightmare to go away. The woman picked up her head, her eyes now locked on the princess. Serenity could see her bellicose expression change as she stared, causing her to shudder. The woman left her flank and advanced towards Serenity, sword in hand. _

_Serenity stayed at the foot of the palace, still feeling this war would end shortly. She was confident in her mother's soldiers would end the bloodbath. The advancing woman was now in full view. Her hair, black as the surrounding night sky, blew ferociously in the aftermath of explosions. Clothes were plain, a solid yellow dress, tied by a sky blue sash. Yet her expression never wavered, chilling Serenity's soul even more. _

_With only ten feet span left to cross, the woman stopped. Serenity looked into the woman's eyes. The dark blue pearls she gazed at were full with hate and sorrow. A small tear slid down Serenity's cheek. Something, or someone, hurt this woman. _

_Endymion blocked her view, placing himself before the enemy. The two people before her _

_"Why do you protect her? She is the enemy. The Moon Kingdom is the enemy."_

_"Why are you attacking? They have done nothing to harm us."_

_"Your mind has been corrupted by the princess of the Moon. I'll change that."_

_The enemy's sword slashed downward. At that moment, Endymion turned towards her, shielding his beloved from the onslaught. A sharp yell of agony left his mouth as the piece of steel ripped through his muscles. Blood dripped from the blade the woman carried. His body slumped to the ground, his remaining muscles limp from the lack of blood. That horrid sight, Endymion's face frozen in an expression of death, etched deeply in her mind._

She could remember the feeling of the cold steel she forced into her body as Endymion laid at her feet. That moment never left her mind.

"Endymion, the Earth and Moon Kingdoms have fallen. We are no longer…"

"Looks like we have company," Makoto said as three soldiers approached them. The fellow scouts entered into a defense position. Their eyes glared at the approaching opponents, determined to protect the princess. Endymion squeezed Serenity tighter. _I will not lose her, not again. _

One soldier left the group, inching closer to the princess. While his own sword was sheathed, the others placed their hands on their blades.

"You will not take her."

"We need her."

"What is your purpose with her?"

"She is the heir to the Silver Millennium. We need her to rule us."

"The princess does not belong on Earth," one of the back soldiers shouted, restless from the banter.

Endymion gritted his teeth. That comment was an insult not only to his home, but to him.

The princess watched the events unfold behind Endymion. Serenity looked at them, her former warriors, protectors, standing against her true love. She felt his arms leave her body as he position himself in front of her, protecting her. She looked sideways, seeing her former friends in their sailor outfits, ready to defend her. Tension was in the air; it was thick like butter. Her heart longed for peace.

Serenity stepped forward, exposing herself to the men. The guards began to tremble with anxiety, for if fighting occurred the princess would be harmed. The scouts, unsure of the princess's action, eased their stances. Endymion just looked at her, afraid of what she was going to do next.

"Please now that I will always love you Endymion, no matter what."

She extended her arms, keeping those behind her at bay while signaling her surrender.

"I will go with you. Please leave the others alone." The soldiers obeyed their ruler and sheathed their weapons. One lone soldier approached her and bowed slightly.

"Please follow us your highness."

Endymion stared at the scene in disbelief. _This is not happening. _He looked at Serenity, whose back now faced him, concealing her feelings and reasoning.

"Serenity!" She turned at the sound of her name. He searched her eyes, hoping to read her thoughts. They were stern, yet frightened. It made his heart ache.

She left his gaze, facing the ancient soldiers once again. She followed them, unsure of where they were going. _I have to be strong, it is the only way to save everyone. _The wind carried her name desperately across the night sky. Tears formed behind her eyes. _I am sorry my love, but I must know what is happening. Only then can we be together in peace._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was focusing on school work. : P The dialogue may not be right from the death scene, (I retrieved it from memory) but it is the gist of what it is supposed to be. Anyway I hope you like it. I can't wait to put up the next chapter! It is really good, well I least I think so. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter Eight**

Serenity followed the guards through the bright portal. It was familiar, yet distant in her mind. Tiny particles covered her body, causing her to cringe. The sensation brought her back to the days when see would seek away from her guardians, in order to see her only love.

"Come your highness."

Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. She glanced around, unsure of where they led her. Pieces of stone and crystal littered the ground. Tattered rags hung from teetering hooks. The view beyond a broken window revealed the hard and lifeless surface of her home.

_This can't be. The palace?! _Serenity walked down the hallways. _Yes, these are the same corridors, the same draperies, yet, I watched the kingdom fall, until I… _It was still hard to believe. She remembered killing herself, stabbing her chest with Endymion's falling blade.

The guard led Serenity to a large circular room. The ceiling had caved in, leaving piles of debris among the floor. A lone desk, which stood in the middle of the room, stuck out like a sore thumb. The faded walls still clung to it original décor. Serenity knew this was the throne room.

She walked near the throne. The large blue crystal chair stood intact among the rumble. She pictured her mother, clothed in her simple yet elegant gown, listening to her advisors and smiling at the prosperity surrounding her. She could see herself, dancing in front of her mother, swaying to the music as she dreamed about Endymion. Lost in her memory, she failed to her footsteps approach her.

"Though it pains me to bow before you, you are still the rightful heir to the throne."

Disrupted from her daydream, Serenity twisted herself towards the voice. Standing before her was a tall slender brunette woman, bowing deeply before her. She wore a long, red velvet robe, trimmed in gold and white. Her hair may have covered her face, but Serenity recognized the voice.

"Reina."

The woman rose her head. Deep amber eyes gazed into Serenity's blue pearls.

"So you do remember me. I am flattered."

"How did you get here?"

"The same as you I would assume. One day I woke up as someone else. Then I recalled who I was, and what happened." Her voice became grim as she ended her sentence. Serenity looked at her, reading the despair in her eyes.

"I know how you feel. When I awakened, all I wanted to do was cry." Closing her eyes, Serenity went back to the day when she woke up in the hospital, alone and confused. Only Luna was there to guide her, to help her cope with the pain, yet nothing she said could make all the pain away.

"Those days of pain and loss will be at an end my princess."

The princess opened her eyes, staring at the confident woman. The words sent a chill through Serenity.

"What do you mean?"

A sheer smile spread across Reina's face.

"Your highness, I would not worry myself with such trivial things. You are going to be queen someday."

"I can't be a ruler. The Silver Millennium is gone, perished. I have nothing left to rule."

"If you would have left out of foreign affairs we would not be in this situation. You would have ruled proudly after your mother."

Silence was the response. Serenity tilted her head, causing Reina to frown.

"You look confused, your highness. Have you forgotten our past?"

The smile placed fear in her heart, fear which she felt many years ago.

_Serenity stumbled upon a conversation between the high priestess and her mother. Their voices seemed to carry throughout the hallways, arguing over the future of someone. She had walked closer as the words became more clear._

_"Your Majesty, the princess should be under constant supervision. We cannot have her leaving at all hours of the night. You know about the prophecy."_

_"I know of your concerns Reina, but she is my daughter. I will speak with her."_

_"That is all I ask Queen Serenity."_

_Serenity watched Reina leave the room, proudly strutting towards her private quarters. The young princess emerged from her hiding place, unsure of what happened between the two adults. She took one step before a hand landed on her shoulders. She jumped internally before turning her head. Reina, wearing a disgruntled expression, stood behind her. _

_"I'm sure you've heard at least part of the converse," she began, removing her hand. Serenity faced the priestess, nervous and scared. _

_"I know what your mother said, but I do not think she understands the situation in its fullest."_

_Reina's eyes squinted at the frightened girl, lined with anger and determination. _

_"I will stop your little meetings with him. That is my goal."_

_The priestess, satisfied with the talk, returned to her room. Serenity stood frozen, afraid to make a move in Reina's presence. Thoughts, though, ran wildly in her mind. This girl, who taught her much, was now trying to end her relationship with the one person she ever loved. _

"You tried to keep me from Endymion. You tried to convince my mother of him as a traitor."

"I did it to save the Kingdom," she retorted with firmness, "Your actions is what caused the Silver Millennium to collapse."

Serenity was taken aback by her words.

"What?"

"It was prophecy. The Moon and Earth Kingdoms were to exist without any contact. As long as the two kingdoms resided without contact then peace would continue to thrive within both kingdoms." Reina paused in glory with her head held high, proud that she recalled the legendary prophecy. "I told your mother about the prophecy before your eyes ever fell upon that boy, the Prince of Earth." Her expression morphed into disappointment. "You were breaking the biggest law between the two realms by sneaking at night to see the prince. This happened many nights." She closed her eyes, recalling the final stand of her magnificent kingdom. "Soon darkness from the sky descended onto the Moon, causing destruction which the Silver Millennium could not recover. All was lost." She looked back at the stunned princess. "I believe it was because of your actions that caused the collapse of both kingdoms. You, for acting like a selfish commoner, destroyed the glorious Silver Millennium."

Serenity listened with intense ears, despite the painful accusation. Her former priest felt that she was the reason for the golden age's demise. _I was the cause of the fall of the Silver Millennium? I was the one who brought destruction to our kingdoms. I am responsible for the death of everyone? _She slipped onto the throne, contemplating on her words. That accusation did not make any sense. Yet, Reina spoke the truth about the prophecy. Long before she was born a wise traveler came to the Moon and foretold the future about great disaster if the two kingdoms ever made contact. It had put fear into the hearts of her people. It was the reason for the law. _Maybe, I did cause… _

"But that can't be what happened. I tried to make peace."

"What has been prophesized has been done. Based on that, you are responsible." Reina stated with confirmed confidence. The high priestess watched the princess lower her head.

"But do not worry, I plan on restoring the Silver Millennium to its former glory."

Serenity lifted her head again, baffled by her words.

"How...can you do that?"

Reina smiled as she stepped closer to her prisoner.

"Do not underestimate me," she said in a highly proud voice.

"Where is the Crystal?" She looked deep inside Serenity's eyes, hoping to scare an answer from her. Serenity stared back, afraid of telling the truth.

"I, I don't know." Serenity dropped her head on shame. Her mother's precious gemstone, one which she was to protect upon her mother's death, was no where to be found.

"Perhaps we need to jog your memory."

Reina stepped back across the room towards a golden clothed curtain. Grabbing a rope of the same hue next to it, the high priest tugged gently, revealing a girl in a glass case. Serenity gasped for the girl had long, blonde hair in two pigtails, who looked just like hers.

"This is the girl that hosts your spirit. How would you feel knowing that you're the one who caused her death?"

"What?"

"Now where is the Silver Imperium Crystal?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter Nine**

Endymion sheathed his own sword. _I just got her back, I will not lose her again. _He took a few steps forward, hoping not to be heard. He wanted to know where they were going, where they were taking her. Certainly no where on Earth, where _their_ enemy resided. I would have known about that. Helios would have warned me about a moon invasion. He froze in his thinking and movement. An idea popped in his head. He looked to the sky, where the moon was just appearing over the horizon.

There is only one place they would take her. He sprinted off, avoiding the colorful cloth tents and bright paper lanterns that litter his path. The girls watched as the recently awakened prince began to disappear.

"We better follow him. He may know where they're taking Serenity."

"But what if he is going to his 'palace' for reinforcements?" Venus questioned.

"We'll just have to take that chance," Mars interjected before she dashed after the caped man. She was determined to get Usagi back safe and sound.

* * *

The friction of Serenity's struggle began to wear away the stone base. The leather bands wound around her wrists refused to lack. Sighing, she relaxed in defeat. She lifted her head, coming face to face with her host.

"Wake up, Usagi. You need to wake up."

The girl encased in glass remained silent. Serenity watched her chest bulge out as air entered her lungs, then flatten as the trapped air escaped. The same as it had done for the last fifteen minutes.

"Please Usagi, I need you to tell me where the crystal is. I need you to tell me so I can save the world."

Serenity paused; her own words had reached her ears. They marked failure, inferiority, on her part. She should have the crystal in her possession, yet it was nowhere. She pictured her mother, and the frown which occupied her face.

"Look at me," the princess spoke, forgetting of Usagi's comatose state, "I am supposed to be the princess of the Moon, the next ruler of the Moon Kingdom and I can't even find the silver crystal."

The shame gave way to sorrow.

"Yet the Moon Kingdom is gone, Mother is gone. So I should be gone."

Anger and confusion replaced despair.

"I shouldn't even be here. As Ami said, I am just a shadow of you."

Her own words played again in her head. The anger in her heart subsided as her contemplated on those words. _Just a shadow of you, just a shadow…_

"A shadow… shadows are flat, and can only caused by light. If I am a shadow, then why am a solid figure?"

A glimmer of hope flickered in her eye. Slouching deep within her prison chair, Serenity placed her hands, cuffed, above her bosom. Each eyelid slipped over each eye. She searched within her heart; now she knew what to look for.

The thumping of her heart intensified as heat gathered in her chest. She felt herself becoming lighter with each passing moment.

The Silver Imperium Crystal materialize in the middle of her hands, floating gently. Serenity's physical body faded, causing the bands to limp over the arms of the throne. She stood gracefully, smiling calmly to her host.

"You need to save the earth Usagi, I will support you. With the silver crystal, we will stop Reina's ploy."

Using the crystal, the transparent princess stepped through the glass combining once again with the girl from the present. Before she went back to sleep, the princess made on final request.

"Just promise me you won't destroy her."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Long time no see. After the crazy school year it's time to finish this story, as well as post another. There will be only two chapters after this one. (I hope I still have fans.)

Chapter Ten:

Endymion led the group down the narrow corridors. Remnants of draperies hung like rags among the crumbling walls of the once great palace.

"I know where Serenity is, I can sense her."

Rei rolled her eyes. _It's like a sci-fi movie_, she thought at his cheesy-sounding comment, _but it's all we have_. She feared for her friend. Usagi has been missing for a few days, and with Serenity now in enemy hands, their chances of finding her dropped significantly, according to Ami's calculations.

Endymion paused where the corridors split. He looked around the area, hoping a sign of his love would appear. In the distance, a room appeared amazingly intact. Its concrete walls and dome roof had survived the test of time. With confidence, he sprinted towards the lonely room. Without a clue as to where they were heading, the scouts followed diligently.

* * *

The prince of Earth bombarded the door, flinging it open. Twelve pillars lined the circular room; half had broken in one way or another. Tattered drapes lay motionless from broken rods. A small alter stood in the center; with its golden trim polished like new. It stuck out like a sore thumb among the grey debris.

"Welcome," the voice hissed, stinging the air surrounding the room. The eyes of the group scanned across the room, searching for the voice. There, in the middle of the room, was a tall woman, wearing long ceremonial robes, hair pinned tightly with golden bands of ribbon. She smiled at the intruders.

"It's nice of you to come and witness the rebirth of the Silver Millennium, the home of most of you," the woman glared at the man, who only glared back. "You were never to set foot on this hollow ground."

"Where is Serenity?" He yelled, disregarding the woman's words.

"Back into obscurity, like you will be soon."

Endymion wielded his sword, threatening the dame before him.

"Unwise choice, young prince."

The sound of her fingers snapping signaled the guards hiding in the shadows. Endymion shifted his eyes, scanning the multiple guards. Each had a sword of their own; twelve swords against one. It did not matter.

"I will fight all of you for Serenity!" Endymion lunged at one of the guards. Swords clashed, before Endymion's sight went black. His body slumped over from his blow to his head. Within seconds, the prince and his posse were rendered motionless.

"But I do have her host."

"Usagi," Rei whispered under her breath.

"Where is Usagi?" Makoto shouted angrily.

"Right here," The woman signaled the guards. Nodding in response, two guards left the room. Shortly, a voice could be heard close by.

"Let me go! I have to get back home!"

The guards returned with a blonde girl in hand.

"Usagi!" The scout scouts shouted in unison with tears in their eyes.

"Guys!" Usagi cried, happy to see her friends. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes. It had been so long since she saw her comrades. Her attention shifted to unconscious man held by two of the guards.

"Mamoru…Mamoru!"

"You should be more concerned with your home than a foreigner. That is why the kingdom fell."

Usagi turned to the woman. She had fire in her eyes, fire that fueled her desires and passion, a passion Usagi did not see.

"I knew the kingdom would fall by your shenanigans." Her sharp tongue made Usagi wince. The young girl knew the woman was angry with her, but Usagi had not the clue as to why. _I have to save my friends, my family._

"If I did something to upset you, I am sorry. What can I do to make it up?"

Reina looked straight at the girl, grinning. The burning fire subsided, only to reveal slyness.

"I know exactly how you can make it up to me."

With her fingertips, Reina brushed the silver crystal. Feeling the smooth texture only meant victory to her. It was her purpose, her only goal in this world. Without hesitation, she grabbed the crystal.

"With this I will restore the Silver Millennium."

Reina turned towards the altar. Her ceremonial robes swayed with her walk. The scouts gritted their teeth. Gently placing the crystal upon the altar, Reina raised her hands, and began to speak.

"Great crystal of the Moon, I call forth your power to restore the Silver Millennium upon this dead rock. Take the life of the Earth and renew this planet to its former glory."

Light grew from the small gem. Rays shot upward towards the sky.

"Nooo!" Usagi cried. "You can't take the life of Earth. All those people will die!"

"Then you never should have gone against the prophecy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter Eleven **

Reina's dreams were finally coming true. The new silver millennium would be realized in a matter of minutes. Life would return to the home she had longed for. With the crystal at her disposal, the people of Earth would become the people of the Moon.

Strong beams of light continued to swirl, creating a vortex. Howling winds echoed from the center. These were the winds that would take the energy and life from Earth, replenishing the life that once occupied the Moon.

"The structure is unstable," Ami relied after analyzing the vortex supported by the crystal.

"What?" Makoto asked alarmingly.

"The crystal cannot transfer the energy and life from the Earth to the Moon. There's just too much."

The swirling lights began to fade as the structure began to collapse. Chucks to the tower crumbled to the ground.

The rest of the ceiling had fallen. The battered floor was now completely covered in debris. Any resemblance of a grand throne room was no longer visible.

Usagi lifted her head, scanning the disaster area. Her fellow scouts seemed alright, just dusty from the collapsing debris. Relieved, she looked for Reina. The former moon princess stood, hoping to find her once priestess. A glimmer of light caught her eye. Twisting her head, she saw a knife, pointing towards the ground. Lying underneath the blade, a sullen woman held the dagger in her hand.

"Reina…"

"My dream could not be realized. The Moon Kingdom, the coming of the Second Silver Millennium, was a waste of time." Tears streamed slowly from her eyes. She stared straight at the blade.

"All I wanted was to see was our kingdom to redeem its former glory. Now I know that won't happen. There's no point…"

A stranger's hand was placed over her own. Reina shifted her eyes, now staring at a pair of shining blue eyes.

"There's no reason to kill yourself, Reina," Usagi comforted the priestess, "I want you to be there for me now, just as you were in the past."

"What's the point?"

"No one deserves to die. You may see your dream realized in a different way." Usagi smiled wholeheartedly at Reina. The sight caused the fallen priestess to smile. No matter what the situation, the princess always knew how to make someone smile.

"Where's Serenity?"

The moment was interrupted by the voice of a man. Endymion approached the two on the ground. Usagi, confused, looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is Serenity? Where is she?"

Usagi stood slowly. She turned towards him, facing him. She gently clasped his hands. In her heart, the words began to form.

"Serenity is inside me. She is waiting for you, waiting for you to return to the darkness. Only when you return will you be content with her."

His eyes glare at the young girl for a moment. Then, as if something pulled his heart, he nodded. The former prince of Earth closed his eyes, wishing to be with his princess. The physique of the prince faded as his mind retreated to the darkness he once resided. His eyelids lifted slowly. Usagi anticipated every moment.

"Mamoru?"

"Usako."

A huge smile spread across her face. She embraced him hard, not wanting to let go. She knew how Serenity and Endymion left, being left in the dark without the one you love.

Reina rose to her feet from behind, not sure of what the future held. The princess and prince of fallen kingdoms stood before her. The prophecy came true; both kingdoms were destroyed. Yet, there was something in the back of her heart that told her life in this world order would not last much longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Epilogue**

The sun shone brightly over Crystal Tokyo. Birds chirped merrily, their songs carried by the breeze. Peace had overcome the land, the new rulers of the Earth made sure of that through their hearts and crystals. It was all Reina ever wanted; peace and tranquility for the masses.

"It is custom to know the stars. They hold stories of the past," Reina lectured. She pointed to the charts in her hand. With her free finger she traced a path along the piece of paper, sketching an invisible figure.

"This is a figure of Queen Serenity, the last Queen of the Moon Kingdom. During the final battle she saved many people with the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"Could I do that someday?"

Reina smiled at the young princess.

"Yes. If you are kind like you mother and levelheaded like your father, you can do anything Small Lady."

The crown princess giggled. She wanted to be great, just like her mother and grandmother. Reina saw the ambition and determination in the princess. She, as her teacher would do everything she could to help her on this journey.

Neo Queen Serenity sat watching the lesson. Her heart rose with joy at the sight. Reina was happy. No one would have imagined that she once tried to destroy this happy future to reclaim the past. She could not be happier for Reina.

_Thank you, Usagi. Thank you for helping Reina to the right path. _


End file.
